Manera Perfecta De Entregar Al Novio
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: -Dios y yo trabajamos mucho y muy duro para hacerlo feliz, por favor Levi, no la cagues.- #RiRen. #MuchoAmors #CortoPeroLindo(?


**LA MANERA PERFECTA DE ENTREGAR AL NOVIO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba perfecto. La iglesia, la decoración, el sacerdote, los invitados, los padrinos*; luciendo sus elegantes trajes, las damas; con sus bellos vestidos color lila.

Levi Rivaille se encontraba acomodando su las mangas de su traje y su indispensable pañuelo en el cuello. Estaba al final de aquel largo pasillo tapizado con alfombra roja, esperando a que su mocoso llegara para unir sus vidas por siempre. No sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar "Para siempre" es mucho tiempo. Y si se casaba era decirle adiós a las borracheras que duraban todo el fin de semana, decirle adiós a sus viernes de putas, y decirle a dios a la comida comprada la cual odiaba por que no sabía si es lugar donde se hacía estaba limpio, pero que a la vez amaba por lo delicioso que era. Casarse sería despertar con alguien todos los días, que te prepare el desayuno, que te despida cuando te vas a trabajar, y que cuando llegues a casa te reciba con un "Bienvenido" y un beso. Pensándolo bien casarse ya no se le hacía mala idea.

La marcha nupcial suena, Rivaille tiembla, pues sabe lo que eso significa. Gira hacía la entrada y lo ve. Eren entra, con un frac blanco que se amolda perfecto a su cuerpo, corbata de moño negro, tiene un broche plateado en la parte de la nuca, el cual tiene el velo, se cabello esta igual que siempre, pero el cabello que normalmente cubre su frente, esta hacia los lados dejando su frente visible, sus mejillas están rojas, pero no por maquillaje, si no por la emoción de casarse con aquel amargado ser que robo su corazón. Viene del brazo del Señor Grisha, quien usa un traje gris, con corbata negra y zapatos del mismo color. A pasó lento pero seguro, llegaron a donde Levi esperaba, el mas pequeño estiro su mano para tomar la de Eren, pero Grisha niega con la cabeza y se acomoda sutilmente los lentes.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó un tanto asustado el Ackerman. La reacción de su "Papi-suegro" como le obligaban a decirle, le extraño bastante.

-Para nada pequeño Levi.-el azabache frunció el ceño claramente molesto por el "Pequeño" Eren solo soltó una risa nerviosa. Al Jeager mayor le importo un carajo la cara de su yerno y siguió hablando.- Dime Rivaille... ¿Me permites contarte una historia?.-A Rivaille le dieron unas ganas horrendas de cometer homicidio ¿Una historia? ¿El día de su boda? ¿¡UNA JODIDA HISTORIA!? Como cuando iba a comer a casa de Eren solo se le quedaba viendo de manera casi psicótica, y ahora quiere contar una historia. Que se joda el viejo.

-Amor...-susurro Eren llamando la atención de Levi, este le miro y Jeager le mando una mirada de "Dile que si o estarás sin sexo hasta que la muerte nos separe" El Ackerman tembló de miedo. Claro que no quería eso.

-Adelante Señor Jeager.-

-Bien.-Grisha sonrío y se aclaro un poco la garganta.-Era hace una vez, una padre -Por si no te das cuenta soy yo- Que al no poder tener hijos con su queridisíma y super sensual esposa.-Miro a Carla y esta estaba mas roja que tomate en temporada, riendo suavemente.-Así que adoptamos una bella niña.-Ahora miro a Mikasa que secaba sus lagrimas con su bufanda.-Y así eramos felices. Cuando adoptamos a Mikasa tenía 1 año, entonces en el año en que Mikasa cumplía los 3 añitos, tuvimos la enorme noticia de que Carla estaba embarazada ¡No lo podía creer! Entonces recé;

 **"Señor, si es tu voluntad, hazlo varón."**

Y así lo hizo. Cuando nació fui el primero en tenerlo en brazos, era tan frágil y adorable, entonces de repente abrió sus pequeños ojitos y me miro con las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, heredados de mi padre y dije;

 **"Señor, hazlo igual que su madre".**

Y lo hizo. Era tierno, compartido, amigable, muy educado, pero luego me di cuenta que parecía mas chica. Y no bromeo un día lo vi con broches de floresitas en el cabello.-Se escucharon unas leves risas, y Eren casi se infarta el escucharlo decir aquello. Uno de sus mas grandes secretos revelados así como si nada. Busco consuelo en su novio, pero este solo se mordía en labio, evitándole la mirada, Jeager estuvo a ponto de meterle un zape, pero su buen padre no le castaño hizo un puchero, y Grisha continuo con su cuento/relato/historia o lo que sea.-Bueno, como decía. Parecía mas chica, entonces recé;

 **"Señor, hazlo igual a mi."**

Y como si yo fuera el consentido de Dios, lo hizo. Eren a los 10 años podía manejar con tractor, entrena a los caballos nuestra granja, y no masticaba tabaco porque Carla le regañaba ¿Te das cuenta lo que te quieres llevar?-preguntó. Ackerman asintió despacio. Claro que sabía lo que se llevaría. Y ahora se da cuenta que fue un estúpido al haber pensado que su matrimonio arruinaría su vida. A verle pedido a Eren que se casaran, y que este aceptara, con lagrimas en los ojos y la sonrisa mas bella del mundo, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Levi miro a Eren, quien sonreía ampliamente, posiblemente se sentía orgulloso por cosas que ni recordaba.-Pero hubo un problema...-continuo Grisha.-Al hacerlo como yo, lo hizo terco, testarudo, cabeza hueca, busca pleitos, ademas de increíblemente apuesto. Entonces me harte y dije;

 **"Señor ¡SUFICIENTE! Hazlo como tu."**

Y por cuarta vez, así lo hizo. Le dio un enorme deseo que ayudar a la gente, el AMA ayudar a la gente. Así que se hizo paramedico. Podía quitarte un simple resfriado así como podía sacarte de un pozo a 10 metros de profundidad. Evito cientos de muertes, y despedía con una sonrisa, esas que solo el puede dar, a las personas que daban su ultimo aliento. No era de sorprenderse que mas de un paciente se le declarara, pero como mi hijo es un Gay con gustos bien especiales los cuales ni el conocía, los rechazaba a todos, eso si, con mucha amabilidad.- Eren miro a Annie entre las damas, y se sonrió burlón, la rubia solo le saco la lengua y después le devolvió la sonrisa. Annie se le había declaro a Eren, después de que este la salvara de un choque.-Mi hijo, mio de mi.-continuo.-Dio su corazón en cada cosa que hacía. A caminado por ríos crecidos arrastrando una canoa, cubrió a un niño de un tiroteo, y a consecuencia recibió una bala en el hombro. Y todo porque le gustaba ayudar.-Levi sonrió internamente, el castaño nunca le contó la historia de esa cicatriz, ya que según el "No era nada el otro mundo".-Pero aun así.-siguió el Señor Jeager.- Algo seguía fallando. Entonces recé;

 **"Señor... Hazlo feliz."**

Y para mi suerte lo hizo. Te conoció Rivaille.-la gente soltó un "Ahhh~!" y Eren se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Su padre podría estar loco y ser un sinvergüenza, pero tenía razón.-Dime Levi ¿Ves esos ojos? ¿Ves ese brillo extraño que tienen cuando te ve?.-el azabache asintió, claro que lo veía, al principio solo pensó que los ojos de aquel mocoso eran así, llenos de vida, luego gracias a la desquiciada de su amiga Hanji, se dio cuenta que solo tenía ese brillo cuando lo miraba a el. Sinceramente Rivaille desconoce que hizo para que Eren se fijara en el, pero de igual manera agradece que se fijara en el.-Escucha yerno mio de mi.-siguió Grisha.-Yo nunca, pero nunca, había visto ese brillo es sus ojos... Bueno no la vi hasta que llego a casa y nos contó sobre "El pequeño hombro guapo cajero de Starbuks" Que eres tu~.-El Ackerman miro como su futuro esposo con duda, este desvió la mirada al sentirse descubierto.-Sabes Levi, estoy completamente agradecido con ese Starbuks por haberte contratado.-dijo aguantando las ganas de reír. Recordar las épocas de quinceañera enamorada de su hijo varón de 23 años, es algo que siempre le causara gracia. Aunque la gracia le duro poco al ver la mirada asesina que su hijo le deba, acomodándose los lentes suavemente siguió con su relato.

-Hoy Levi, quiero darte lo mejor que tengo, ademas de mi queridisíma esposa Carla y mi bella hija Mikasa. Pero antes que lo haga. ¿Me permites darte un consejo?-preguntó. Rivaille asintió, escucharía todos los consejos del puto mundo para hacer feliz a su mocoso. Grisha al fin soltó la mano de Eren, este sonrió y se supo al lado del Ackerman. Entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos y esperaron a que el Jeager mayor terminase de hablar.-

-Mira, Dios y yo trabajamos mucho y muy duro por hacer feliz a Eren... Por favor Rivaille, por lo que mas ames en este mundo... **No la cagues.-** el azabache apretó un poco mas la mano de Eren y sonrió. Le costo 6 meses, 6 jodidos meses que el castaño aceptara una sola cita con el. Le costo dejar de andar de puto, le costo comprarle cosas cursis, jamás dejaría a Eren, no cambio su vida entera por nada.

-No lo haré, lo prometo.-

-Bien.-

Y después de aquella entrega del novio mas extraña, se casaron y vivieron felices por siempre.

Eso hasta que Eren se embarazó y Mikasa persiguiera a Levi por la cuidad mientras el estaba totalmente feliz y pensaba con gran ilusión. **"Señor, si es tu voluntad... Que sea niña."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro corto, pero echo con amorsh~ me inspire en un vídeo que me enseño mi padre, y mi mente fujoshi no dudo en adaptarlo a esta pareja :D

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Próximamente el capitulo 2 de **Traición** y el prologo de otro proyecto llamado **Agridulce.**

Nos leemos pronto! Vean mucho hard, Lean mucho Lemmon y recuerden; sin globito no hay fiesta :D

Good bye~


End file.
